1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a vacuum cleaner, more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner which is able to compress dusts sucked therein only to enhance user convenience.
2. Background
Generally, a vacuum cleaner is an electric appliance that filters dust, dirt and foreign matters together with air into a body provided therein, after sucking them by using a vacuum motor mounted in the body.
Such a vacuum cleaner may be classified into a canister type having a suction nozzle in communication with the body via a connection pipe and an upright type having a suction nozzle integrally formed with the body as suction inlet.
The canister type vacuum cleaner out of the two types may include a vacuum cleaner body having a vacuum motor configured to generate a suction force mounted therein, a suction nozzle configured to suck dust and foreign matters scattered on a surface to vacuum-clean by the suction force generated in the body, and a connection pipe configured to connect the body and the suction nozzle with each other.
In other words, once an electric power is applied to the body, the vacuum motor may be driven and the suction force may be generated. The suction force enables the suction nozzle to suck therein the air containing dust and foreign matters scattered on the surface which will be cleaned.
The air containing the dust and foreign matters may be drawn into the body via the connection pipe.
The dust and foreign matters contained in the air sucked into the body may be separated within a dust separation device provided in the body by cyclone theory.
After that, the separated dust and foreign matters may be collected in a dust collection device in communication with the dust separation device and the air having the dust and foreign matters separated there from may be exhausted outside the body.
In the meanwhile, if the dust and foreign matters separated by the dust separation device are accumulating in the dust collection device, a user may detach the dust collection device from the body to throw away the dust and foreign matters.
However, the accumulating dust and foreign matters might be scattered within the dust collection device because of a light weight and they might be scattered when the user throws them away after separating the dust collection device from the body.